Un cumpleaños memorable
by JennySol
Summary: ღONESHOTღ Hay una delgada línea que separa el odio del amor... ¿te animrías a atravesarla y sufrir las consecuencias? UA S


* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, si así fuera estaría forrada en guita. Su creadora es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

• **Un cumpleaños memorable** •

_Sábado 8 am_

Suspiró al ver su pequeño reino, habían acomodado en el escritorio una computadora y una silla cómoda sólo para ella. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer, pensó rezongando mientras se acomodaba, la mandaban a admitir a los asistentes al curso que se dictaba hoy en su facultad. Al menos su tortura le ofrecía confort.

_· Flash Back ·_

**-¿El sábado?-** preguntó una rubia alterada.

**- Sí Usagi, la Universidad organizó un Seminario de Actualización en Tecnologías Electrónicas y alguien tiene que estar ahí tomando los datos de los asistentes.-** le explicó el decano de su facultad, la de Ingeniería.

**-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que venga?-** Indagó Usagi, sin disimular su molestia.

**-Por que vos participaste como ayudante en el diseño e implementación del nuevo sistema, y nadie más sabe cómo usarlo-** le dijo el decano, con determinación, poniendo fin al asunto.

_· Fin Flash Back ·_

Usagi suspiró, realmente no había tenido escapatoria, el decano encontró la excusa perfecta. No era del todo real, pero ella no podía protestar, tuvo que acceder y presentarse el sábado temprano. Al menos le habían dejado una buena computadora con la cual entretenerse mientras tanto, es lo que hacía cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Cuando el ruido de pisadas se detuvo dijo **–Nombre y Apellido- **sin despegar su mirada del monitor, le habían asignado el trabajo de una máquina y así se comportaba. Mecánicamente colocó sus manos sobre el teclado en espera de lo datos que le fueran informados.

**-¿Hola? ¿Qué tal? Buen día-** se burló la persona, con un evidente dejo de molestia en su tono.

**-Nombre y apellido-** Insistió Usagi parcamente sin mover la vista de donde la tenía, ignorando por completo las palabras del joven.

**-Mamoru Chiba, señorita muy simpática-** Contestó él, utilizando el sarcasmo en su máxima potencia.

**-¿Universidad de la que proviene?-** prosiguió ella sin siquiera inmutarse por su comentario.

**-UTN– **dijo irritado el chico. Exhaló lentamente para tranquilizarse un poco, pero no lo logró y la bronca que tenía en su interior quedó demostrada por las palabras que emitió a continuación** –Una sonrisa no mata a nadie, ¡eh!-**

-¿**Carrera?- **Usagi siguió con la obtención de datos como si él no hubiera dicho nada. Pero sí lo había oído y hacía uso de su autocontrol para que él no notara lo alterada que estaba ella también. -_¡Mierda! Es sábado a la mañana, ¿quién carajo está de buen humor?-_ pensaba

**-Ingeniería electrónica.- **le informó Mamoru.

Ella comenzó a tararear internamente una canción mientras tipeaba los nuevos datos, pero él la oyó y eso logró llevarlo al límite de su paciencia.

–**La verdad es que me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije, intentar ser amable, saludarte, tratar de hacer un poco más ameno todo esto. ¡Pero es imposible! Tenés la peor de las malas ondas. Te dije buen día, te di todos mis datos respondiendo cada una de tus preguntas y vos ni siquiera levantas la vista de tu monitor. Y todavía encima, tarareas como si yo no estuviera acá hablándote.- **Cuando se dio cuenta que su tono de voz iba elevándose, poco a poco, paró de hablar en seco. Suspiró resignado **– Ni vale la pena que me sulfure-**

Con sus palabras la hizo reaccionar, no quería pero ella también encontró su límite. **-¿Sabés qué pasa? Yo no debería estar acá, es sábado, son las ocho de la mañana, me levanté a las siete para venir a tomarle los datos a la gente que venía y sos el último de los inscriptos. Todavía tengo muchas cosas para hacer y me quiero ir YA- **dijo ella con una voz tan fría que no parecía salida de una persona y a una velocidad difícil de procesar. Finalmente hizo la última pregunta **– ¿Fecha de nacimiento?-**

**-3 de Agosto de 1982-** contestó él y siguió casi sin tomar aire **-Yo tampoco quiero estar acá, también me estoy bancando TODO un sábado encerrado en este curso de mierda que a mi profesor se le cantó que tenía que ser obligatorio para regularizar la materia. ¡No es ninguna fiesta para mí tampoco, pero al menos intenté ponerle un poco de buena onda!- **

**-3 de Agosto- **Chilló Usagi sorprendida, levantando por fin, su mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba delante de ella. Lo vio y su cuerpo complotó contra ella **–pe-pero e-eso e-es ho-oy-.**

**-Sí, es hoy**– concordó él -**y te agradezco por hacer que mi día comience tan agradablemente- **dijo él recurriendo nuevamente a su sarcasmo. -¿**Algo más?-**

Usagi sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, nunca la había puesto nerviosa un chico, pero la imponente presencia de este, la había hecho tartamudear y no deseaba hacerlo nuevamente. Él se dirigió al aula sin siquiera saludar.

Recién en ese momento ella se relajó en su silla y suspiró. Agradeciendo su excelente memoria visual, trajo a su mente de vuelta la gloriosa imagen de ese muchacho. Alto, hombros anchos, cuerpo escultural, cabello color azabache y esos ojos zafiro que la perseguirían toda su vida o al menos, todo ese día.

Se había portado mal, reconoció, y ahora se arrepentía.

Él no tenía la culpa. La Culpa la tenía su maldita facultad por organizar el curso y su maldito decano por mandarla a ella a tomar los datos. Pero ahora no podía volver el tiempo atrás, tenía que hacer algo para remediar la cagada que se había mandado. Su cabeza funcionaba a mil y en menos de cinco minutos tenía ideado el plan perfecto. Sólo restaba armar e imprimir los certificados de asistencia y estaba libre.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

_Sábado 10 am_

**-¡Por fin!-** exclamó Usagi, arqueando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla para estirarse. **–Si no fuera tan estúpidamente autoexigente y perfeccionista las hubiera terminado en menos de dos horas… pero no, yo soy así- **le hablaba a su computadora, no había nadie más ahí.

**-Ahora falta solo una cosa y vos-** dijo señalando al monitor **–me vas a ayudar-**

Rápidamente obtuvo lo que buscaba, a veces parecía que las computadoras fueran sus únicas amigas. Pero no era así, tenía amigas, pocas, pero de esas que son para toda la vida, aunque ninguna estudiaba con ella.

Separó una hoja de la pila que estaba en el escritorio, colocando el resto en un folio. Tomo aire profundamente para concentrarse en el gesto que debería poner, de algo tenía que servir el taller de teatro al que había asistido durante toda su secundaria.

Descendió las escaleras rumbo al aula donde rato antes había comenzado el seminario, entró sin hacer ruido, agradeciendo que la puerta estuviera cerca del frente del aula, y se acercó al orador.

**-Disculpe la molestia. Hay una llamada para uno de los asistentes, tiene que tomarla, es urgente.-** dijo Usagi con un gesto de sincera preocupación.

**-¿Llamaron a la universidad?-** preguntó el profesor extrañado **-¿Por qué no lo llamaron al celular?-**

Usagi había considerado esa opción, por lo que no tardó en darle una respuesta **–Porque están en un subsuelo, no hay señal acá abajo. La llamada es para Mamoru Chiba-**

**-¿Señor Mamoru Chiba?-** dijo él, y Mamoru levantó su mano para identificarse** –hay una llamada urgente para usted, por favor acompañe a la señorita-**

Mientras Mamoru juntaba sus cosas y se acercaba a la puerta extremadamente preocupado, Usagi se dirigió nuevamente al orador –**Aquí le dejo los certificados de asistencia-**

**-Muchas gracias- **obtuvo como respuesta y sin esperar a que saliera del aula, el profesor continuó con su presentación.

Cuando terminó de cerrar la puerta, Usagi se dio cuenta que Mamoru ya había subido las escaleras, parecía afligido y eso reflejó en su voz **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién llamó?-**

**-Calmate, no llamó nadie. Fue la excusa que inventé para sacarte del curso.- **Respondió Usagi divertida.

**-¿Vos estás loca?-** preguntó él evidentemente alterado **–yo comiéndome hasta los codos de nervios, por miedo a que a alguien de mi familia le hubiera pasado algo y vos burlándote de mí.- **a cada instante su tono de voz se elevaba **–La verdad, sos peor de lo que pensaba-**

Se giró y se dirigió al aula nuevamente, tan molesto que no escuchaba a Usagi pidiéndole que se detuviera. Ella corrió tras él hasta que lo alcanzó y le tocó el brazo, la descarga eléctrica que sintió le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás y a Mamoru frenarse donde estaba. **–Maldita estática-** murmuró él **-¿Qué carajo querés? ¿¡No entendés que tengo que volver, que sin ese puto certificado no apruebo la materia!?-**

Usagi se quedó muda ante los gritos de Mamoru, sólo lo miraba, estaba realmente molesto. **–Me pareció-** siguió él **–No entendés nada, sólo te interesan tus cosas. En mi mundo eso se llama egoísmo.- **afirmó finalmente con bronca.

**-Andá tranquilo a la clase. Cuando termine al final del día te vas a dar cuenta que el profesor no tiene tu certificado. Anda… anda- **le respondió Usagi molesta ella también.

**-¿Tan mal te caigo?-** preguntó él, inmediatamente su rostro tomó un gesto de agresivo **–O acaso estás tan mal atendida que te la agarrás con el primer boludo que se te cruza-**

Terminó de decir aquello y se escuchó un _"paf"_ seco en el aire, era la mano de Usagi contra la mejilla de Mamoru. Estaba furiosa, los ojos le chispeaban y esta vez fue ella quien levantó la voz.

**-Realmente me sentía mal por haberte tratado así, sobre todo siendo hoy tu cumpleaños, se que estás solo en la ciudad. Quería reponer la mala impresión que te di, salvarte del curso, alegrarte un poco el día, invitarte a desayunar, acompañarte. Pero ya veo que no vale la pena gastar mi tiempo. Sos un imbécil, que no puede parar dos segundos sus impulsos para escuchar, te merecés estar solo. Sinceramente quería pedirte perdón.-** sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas de impotencia, ella no quería soltarlas y se giró para ocultarlas. Aprovechó y tomó la hoja que había dejado y se la estampó en el pecho a Mamoru **–¡Tomá! ¡Acá tenés tu puto certificado!-**

Recién en ese momento la vio de verdad, era impactantemente hermosa. Su cabello dorado y sus ojos color cielo, inundados por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se odió a sí mismo, ella era demasiado bella para hacerla sufrir, quiso volver el tiempo atrás, pero sabía que era imposible.

Usagi ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas, quiso escaparse inmediatamente pero él se lo impidió, le tomó la mano que estaba sobre su pecho, sus palabras lo habían movilizado. Un cosquilleo los recorrió a ambos desde la unión de sus manos hasta la punta de los pies, al sentirlo sus cuerpos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose a los ojos intensamente.

Las lágrimas de Usagi comenzaron a caer delicadamente por su mejilla, Mamoru con su mano libre limpió una de ellas. **–Perdón-** le dijo **–no era mi intención ser tan cruel, estaba enojado.- **ella asintió dándole a entender que comprendía, ella también se había enojado y había dicho cosas dolorosas. **–Si seguís llorando así no me vas a alegrar el día, lo vas a entristecer.- **reclamó él haciendo una mueca **–Por favor, perdoname-.**

**-No, perdoname vos a mí- **dijo Usagi **–si no te hubiera tratado mal desde un principio no estaríamos acá, así-**

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Mamoru acercó la mano de Usagi, que aún sostenía, a su boca y la besó. En ese movimiento el dichoso certificado cayó al suelo despertándolos de su ensueño.

Mamoru fue el primero en animarse a romper el silencio **-¿Desayuno habías dicho?- **y se agachó para buscar el papel.

**-Ehm… sí. ¡Conozco un lugar fantástico, Crown!- **respondió ella emocionada.

**-Y decime… ¿cómo sabés que no soy un asesino serial?- **preguntó Mamoru burlándose pero a la vez sorprendido por la confianza de la chica.

**-De la misma manera que supe que vivías solo en la ciudad- **respondió ella, pero la cara de desconcierto de Mamoru la hizo seguir **-¿Ubicás la habilidad con las computadoras de Chloe Sullivan de Smallville?- **él simplemente asintió con el mismo gesto en su cara **-¡Yo le enseñé!- **dijo ella divertida guiñándole un ojo, él no pudo evitar sonreír por primera vez en el día.

La sonrisa de ese hombre era capaz de derretir cualquier cosa, incluso un iceberg en el medio del ártico, y Usagi no fue la excepción. Quedó embelesada con ese gesto y sonrió ella también, olvidando todo lo ocurrido ese día.

**-Yo estoy con auto, vamos- **invitó Usagi arrastrándolo de la mano, los crujidos de su estómago le recordaban constantemente que debía ser alimentado.

No había palabras para describir la expresión de Mamoru al ver el auto de Usagi, un Fiat 500 Cabriolet color violeta. Esa chica, además de hermosa, era una caja de sorpresas.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Llegaron rápidamente a la cafetería, por la manera que Usagi manejaba, se notaba que estaba apurada. Su cabello estaba desordenado por el viento, esa era una de las desventajas de tener un auto convertible.

Ya dentro del bar, Mamoru siguió a Usagi entre las mesas hasta llegar a la barra. Se acercó hasta un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro y lo abrazó cariñosamente, besando su mejilla. **–¡Hola Drew!-**

**-Hola mi ángel- **respondió el alegremente **–Raro verte un sábado y tan temprano por acá-**

**-Es que me hicieron venir a la facu a tomar unos datos-** Dijo ella haciendo pucherito, ese gestó enterneció a Mamoru a la vez que sintió una leve punzada de celos. Por favor, la acababa de conocer, no podía estar celoso. ¿o sí?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni notó que Usagi ya no hablaba con el encargado del bar, sino que estaba parada delante de él moviendo una mano de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos intentando que reaccionara.

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó él desconcertado, Usagi se rió de su reacción y le respondió **-¿Qué querés para desayunar? Yo invito al cumpleañero.-**

**-No sé, ¿qué me recomendas?-** indagó él.

–**Mmmm- **reflexionó ella **–Drew, traenos dos de lo de siempre, por favor-** y se dirigieron a la mesa de Usagi, como ella le decía.

**-¿Ingeniería informática?-** preguntó Mamoru mientras esperaban sus desayunos.

Usagi estaba distraída **–¿ehm?-**

**-Lo que estudias-** le aclaró él **-¿es ingeniería informática? Digo… te llevás tan bien con las computadoras-**

**-Jaja, no, eso es sólo un hobbie. Estudio ingeniería industrial… para heredar la empresa de papá-** dijo Usagi revoleando los ojos.

**-¿No te gusta?- **preguntó él sorprendido, le parecía extraño que alguien hiciera algo que no le gustara, sólo por complacer a otra persona.

**-¡Sí me gusta! Me gusta la carrera y el trabajo que voy a tener después- **respondió ella convencida.

**-¿peeero?-** la incitó a seguir.

**-Pero me gustaría hacer las cosas a mi manera y sé que no voy a poder. Voy a tener a mi viejo mirándome sobre el hombro siempre.- **resopló resignada

**-Así te vas a desinflar Sere-** dijo Andrew que llegaba con su pedido. Mamoru abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio. En la bandeja traía dos capuccinos gigantes, dos tostados y dos brutas porciones de torta de chocolate. Movía su vista de la bandeja hacia Usagi y de vuelta a la bandeja.

**-¿Cuán seguido venís acá?- **preguntó consternado.

**-Viene casi todos los días y come esta bestialidad-** respondió Andrew, adelantándose a Usagi **–yo tampoco entiendo dónde mete todo lo que come-** se sinceró.

Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente, Mamoru le contaba de su familia que vivía en el interior. Mientras Usagi habló de la empresa de su padre y sus pasantías allí.

Más cosas se contaban, más descubrían lo mucho que tenía en común. Mamoru terminaría su carrera ese año, a Usagi le faltaban dos más, pero sus proyectos para una vez recibidos eran similares.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban haciendo planes hipotéticos y divirtiéndose con los delirios que se les ocurrían.

**-Mucho Señor "¿Vos comés todo eso?", ¡pero bien que te comiste hasta la última miguita de torta!-** señaló Usagi cuando terminaron.

**-****Yo no quería… pero la torta me obligó, soy débil, no pude resistirme****-** se defendió él divertido. **-¿Y ahora?- **le dijo acercándose a ella sugestivamente.

**-Ahoooraa…-** le siguió el juego ella acercándose también-**¡ya vas a ver!-** dijo haciéndose la interesante. **–pero segurísimo te vas a divertir-**

**-Confío en vos, prometiste un desayuno delicioso, y tuviste razón.-** reconoció Mamoru, mientras se levantaba.** –Soy todo tuyo... Pero… ¿vamos en el cosito violeta?-**

**-¡EY! Más respeto con Skippy-** le reprochó Usagi **–¡Ahora le vas a pedir perdón como corresponde!-**

**-¿Y eso cómo sería?-** preguntó él acercándose en serio esta vez.

Usagi casi desfallece por la cercanía.**-Ya voy a encontrar la manera-** le respondió empujándolo con el dedo para alejarlo sutilmente.

Definitivamente disimular su nerviosismo se había convertido en la tarea del día. Él no solo le producía eso, también le generaba tales deseos que no tenía idea cuánto tiempo podría contenerse.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

**-¡Llegamos!-** exclamó Usagi triunfante.

**-¿Un parque de diversiones?-** preguntó Mamoru incrédulo **–¿Acaso tenemos ocho años?-**

**-Mmm-** reflexionó ella **–A juzgar por nuestra actitud esta mañana, diría que sí-**

Ambos rieron por el comentario de Usagi, pero Mamoru seguía sin creer que lo llevara a un parque de diversiones a sus, recién cumplidos, veintiséis años. **-Insisto… ¿un parque de diversiones?-**

**-Hacemos un trato-** propuso Usagi **–si al final del día seguís pensando igual, yo te llevo donde quieras, hoy u otro día-**

**-Trato-** dijo él, extendiendo su mano derecha.** –Pero ahora estamos acá… te toca decir por dónde empezamos-**

**-¡Vamos a la casa de los espejos!-** dijo Usagi como si fuera una niña.

Había poca gente y por eso entraron rápido. En el primer espejo que se vio Mamoru le acortaba las piernas, cosa que le causó mucha gracia a Usagi. Pero mientras ella se reía, él se dedicaba a mirarla en otro espejo, uno que la hacía todavía más flaca y muy alta y estalló en risas.

El siguiente pasillo era un laberinto de espejos. Mamoru estaba extasiado, si con una Usagi moría de deseo, con decenas de ellas, apenas si podía contenerse. Su frescura, su alegría, sus risas, en nada se parecía a la chica que había conocido a las ocho de la mañana. A aquella quería matarla, a esta amarla.

Usagi notó que Mamoru estaba muy serio, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la salida del laberinto a toda velocidad. Ya afuera el sol los encandiló, pero Usagi conocía bien el parque y sabía dónde quería llevarlo, al tren fantasma.

Ahí tampoco había gente esperando, pero se encontraron con un gran cartel al llegar _"Conozca nuestro nuevo tren fantasma"_ cuando Usagi vio el cartel se frenó en seco, al anterior recorrido se había acostumbrado, pero uno nuevo…

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenés miedo?-** le preguntó Mamoru provocándola.

**-No, no… Sólo me sorprendió el cartel-** mintió Usagi, no era momento de mostrar sus debilidades.

Se subieron al trencito e instantáneamente arrancó. En cuanto se puso oscuro alrededor Usagi se tensionó, quiso ocultarlo pero Mamoru de todas formas lo notó y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla. En cuanto apareció el primer _"ente asustador"_, como les llamaba Usagi, apretó fuertemente la mano de Mamoru. Al segundo, se abrazó a su brazo con fuerza, y al tercero escondió su rostro en su pecho.

A Mamoru la situación lo superaba, la abrazó delicadamente e intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero sus pensamientos no se apartaban de la belleza que tenía entre sus brazos. Por suerte el paseo terminó rápido y pudo apartarse de ella lo suficiente para no atacarla.

Usagi estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero ver el carrito de los algodones de azúcar la hizo olvidarse por completo de ello. Compraron uno para cada uno y se dirigieron hacia "La vuelta al mundo" para disfrutarlos con tranquilidad.

Era una atracción hecha para enamorados, la más efectiva para un primer beso después del "Túnel del amor", Usagi lo sabía. Mamoru tenía algo que otros hombres no la habían hecho sentir, pero no podía descubrir qué era.

Él era poderosamente atractivo, seductor, encantador, divertido, entretenido, atento, inteligente, dulce, tierno… ¡Momento! ¿Cuándo en su vida le había encontrado tantas cualidades a un tipo? Está bien que no había salido mucho tiempo con alguien… Bueno, bueno… nunca había tenido una relación. Ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado le habían llamado la atención lo suficiente para extenderse por más de dos o tres citas.

Pero Mamoru le producía algo, quería, ansiaba, rogaba volver a verlo. La pasaba muy bien, se sentía complementada y, lo más importante, podía ser ella misma sin intimidarse. Él, definitivamente, sacaba lo mejor de ella.

Pero aún no estaba lista, si existía la mínima posibilidad que haya algo entre ellos y funcionara, no tendría que apurarlo. Se dedicaría a observar el paisaje y disfrutar el tiempo como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora, aguantándose las ganas de besarlo.

Ellos eran los últimos, subieron y la rueda comenzó a girar, haciendo que el habitáculo en el que se encontraban se tambaleara y Usagi casi dejara caer su algodón de azúcar. La desesperación con la que lo sostuvo, como si fuera un objeto de fino y delicado cristal, cayendo al suelo y amortiguando la caída de su dulce manjar, hizo reír a Mamoru. Usagi se avergonzó de su comportamiento pero instantáneamente se contagió de la risa de él y aceptó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al punto más elevado de la rueda. Usagi miraba el infinito y Mamoru hubiera pagado una fortuna por saber en qué estaba pensando, los ojos de ella brillaban más de lo normal en esos momentos y las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente levantadas formando una suave sonrisa.

Qué bien se sentía sólo mirarla, tan hermosa. Desde que la había conocido, ella le había hecho sentir sensaciones desconocidas para él. Desde exasperarlo hasta derretirlo, siempre tan fiel a ella misma. Su ausencia de vergüenza a mostrarse como era, lo había contagiado. Con ella era él, el Mamoru que se había criado en el campo, rodeado de la naturaleza, uno que sólo su familia y sus amigos de la infancia conocían.

Desde que se había mudado a la ciudad para estudiar, él era muy reservado, serio, sólo se interesaba por los estudios. Sus compañeros de clase lo invitaban a reunirse con ellos y, por no ser descortés, había accedido en repetidas oportunidades. Le habían presentado mujeres también, creían que era virgen o eunuco, quizá gay, vaya uno a saber.

Había salido con varias de ellas, un par de veces. Después de todo era un hombre, y los hombres tienen necesidades. Pero con ninguna de ellas había sentido conexión alguna más allá de sus pieles en contacto. No se sentía cómodo, con todos ellos era una persona totalmente distinta

Hasta hoy. Sentía un tornado por dentro, revolucionando todo. Quería besarla, besarla con pasión, mostrándole su lado salvaje. Pero sentía que ella ponía algún tipo de barrera, su actitud había sido la misma durante todo el día, hasta que subieron a esa rueda. Ahora ella estaba un poco distante, no lo miraba a los ojos. Acaso tenía… ¿miedo?

No quería presionarla, quizá hoy no fuera el día en el que probaría sus labios, pero estaba seguro que volvería a verla. Él se iba a encargar de eso, la invitaría a salir, le pediría su teléfono y, si era necesario, se iba a plantar en la puerta de su facultad o del bar hasta que apareciera y él insistiría hasta que ella aceptara.

Bajaron del juego, ya no quedaban rastros de algodón de azúcar. Mamoru la observó, seguía en silencio y pensativa. De repente su expresión cambió. Le sorprendió como poco a poco había aprendido a descifrarla, **-¿Qué está tramando esa mente maquiavélica?-** preguntó.

Usagi se giró de golpe para pararse de frente a él **–Espero que el vértigo no sea una de tus debilidades-** le dijo.

**-Mmm… No, mi debilidad es otra-** le respondió Mamoru mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

**-¡Entonces vamos a la montaña rusa!-** exclamó Usagi para cortar con el momento de incomodidad.

**-Bueno-** dijo él con un hilo de voz, todavía no reaccionaba del todo, luego de aquellos instantes en los que se miraron intensamente.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó corriendo hasta la atracción. Mamoru corría tras ella, verla con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro le hizo cambiar de opinión. Ese mismo día devoraría la boca de la belleza que lo impulsaba a correr, no pasaría de ese día.

**-¡Amo las montañas rusas! ¡La adrenalina!-** dijo Usagi excitada antes de subir.

_-Y yo te amo a vos-_ pensó Mamoru para sus adentros, ¿la amaba? Aparentemente sí, acababa de darse cuenta y se sentía feliz.

La miraba con una expresión extraña, no le decía nada, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Siguió hablándole para hacerlo volver a la realidad. **–Pero no me gusta subirme sola y nunca nadie quiere acompañarme-**

**-Yo te acompaño-** le respondió él tomándole la mano **–te acompaño cuando quieras-**

A Usagi le dio la sensación que no hablaba sólo de la montaña rusa. De a ratos se comportaba de manera extraña, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando esos ratos llegaban, los ojos de Mamoru se iluminaban haciendo que Usagi se perdiera en ellos y eso la fascinaba.

No le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada, era su turno para subir al carrito y él, sin soltarle la mano, la guió hasta sus asientos. Les colocaron las medidas de seguridad correspondientes y el tren arrancó.

Nunca se había subido a una montaña rusa, y se sentía tan libre ahí en la altura, viajando a velocidad, sintiendo el viento en su cara. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante y sintió que volaba, pero lo mejor de todo es que lo hacía junto a ella. Esa hermosa mujer que tenía sujeta su mano y que él deseaba que nunca soltara. La miró, ella también tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintaba sobre su bello rostro. Mamoru movió suavemente su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Usagi y volvió a cerrar los ojos, prefería soñar que paseaba con ella por cielos desconocidos.

El viaje finalmente terminó, Usagi abrió los ojos y descubrió como su mano estaba unida a la de él. La separó precipitadamente, lo que hizo que Mamoru despertara de su ensueño y la mirara con un gesto de protesta. Usagi estaba roja como un tomate, no era su intención incomodarla.

–**¿Qué es lo que te gusta de este tipo de atracciones?-** le preguntó curioso una vez que se bajó del carro.

**-El aire en mi cara, cerrar los ojos y sentir que estoy volando, que soy libre, que no tengo más obligación que disfrutar el momento- **respondió ella con sinceridad.

La pasión con la que las palabras salían de su boca era admirable, había llevado a palabras todo lo que él había sentido en ese primer viaje.

De repente Usagi estaba en sus brazos. Se le había enredado un pie con el cinturón de seguridad del carro cuando intentaba bajar. Él había logrado atajarla evitando que cayera y luego sus miradas se habían encontrado dejándolos en esa posición. Escasos centímetros de aire separaban sus bocas.

Mamoru acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella, suavemente acarició la rosada mejilla de Usagi con la punta de su nariz. Ella en respuesta cerró los ojos e inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia atrás mientras inspiraba profundamente. Él vio en ese gesto una oportunidad y rozó con sus labios los de ella tan delicadamente que, si no fuera porque todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un suave cosquilleo, no se hubiera percatado del contacto.

Usagi abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que los de él la miraban con ¿amor? Naah, era demasiado pronto, o eso creía. La manera en la que su cuerpo había reaccionado y la satisfacción que le había causado esa sensación hacían que no quisiera despegarse de él. Pero no podía quedarse ahí para toda la eternidad, otra gente iba a querer subir al carro y ella todavía estaba ahí.

Movió su pie para zafarse de la cinta que lo sujetaba, mientras Mamoru la sostenía.

–**Gggracias-** dijo ella. Otra vez tartamudeaba, creyó que ya había superado ese nerviosismo. Pero no, estaba a flor de piel ahora, tenía que encontrar la manera de enfriar las cosas o Mamoru terminaría por pensar que era una boba que no podía articular palabra.

**-De nada-** respondió él acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla.

Mamoru soltó el agarre, asegurándose que Usagi estaba ya parada de manera estable en el suelo. Ella tragó su saliva con dificultad **–Creo que es suficiente de parque de diversiones por hoy-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo- **respondió él. No había logrado contenerse y ahora la estaba incomodando, lo mejor era dejarlo por el día.

**-¡Vamos!-** exclamó ella.

**-¿A dónde?-** preguntó Mamoru confundido.

**-Con Skippy… ¿o acaso querés ir caminando al siguiente lugar?-** lo provocó ella.

**-No sabía que había siguiente lugar-** afirmó el con sinceridad.

**-¡Claro que hay! Es temprano, además todavía es tu cumpleaños y estoy convencida que voy a ganar la apuesta.-** dijo Usagi desafiante.

**-¿Qué apuesta?- **él definitivamente no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

**-Apuesta, trato… es lo mismo. La de que si no la pasabas bien hoy te llevaba donde quisieras-** explicó ella.

**-Aaah- **exclamó él **–cieerto-**

**-Vamos entonces- **dijo Usagi buscando las llaves de su auto en su cartera.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Mamoru se sorprendió cuando Usagi puso un CD de Aerosmith en el auto, pero lo hizo todavía más cuando vio el lugar al que ella lo llevó.

Las paredes tapizadas con madera, fotografías y cuadros viejos y estantes con botellas. Las mesas pertenecían a antiguas máquinas de coser Singer y los bancos eran idénticos a los de la línea A de subte. Ese lugar gritaba 'Bohemio' por donde se lo viera.

Lo llevó a una de las tantas mesas y le pidió que la esperara. Volvió, y al instante le trajeron dos chops de cerveza y un plato con una torre de papas fritas.

A medida que cervezas pasaban, las palabras iban y venían. Pero había una cosa sobre la que no hablaban, se gustaban. Ambos se habían dado cuenta, se comían con la mirada pero mantenían sus bocas apartadas.

El miedo los invadía, era sabido que lo que sucedía era algo más que simple atracción y temían arriesgarse a eso.

Usagi se refugió en su bebida, estaba segura que si no mantenía su boca ocupada, ésta respondería a sus impulsos por sí sola y atacaría los deliciosos labios de su acompañante. Pero no podía dejar de sumergirse en esos ojos que expresaban tantas cosas. ¿Deseo? ¿Acaso él la deseaba? No estaba segura, quizá era el alcohol en su sangre produciendo alucinaciones o reflejando los propios sentimientos en los ojos de él.

No podía dejar de mirarla, cada gesto, cada vez que llevaba el vaso a su boca deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser al menos una gota de esa amarga bebida y navegar por su lengua. Seguro que era más dulce que la mismísima miel. Sólo pensaba en recorrer la suave piel de su cuello, de su escote. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero sabía que sólo había pensado en eso desde que se sentaron.

Miró el reloj, realmente llevaban largo en ese bar.

**-¿Qué hora es?- **preguntó Usagi.

**-¿Qué hora pensás que es?-** la molestó él.

**-Mmm… hora de irnos de acá, digo yo- **respondió ella.

Dejaron una propina a la camarera que los había visitado en repetidas ocasiones y salieron del oscuro lugar.

Ya afuera Usagi se dirigió tambaleante hacia el auto, por más que intentaba no podía disimular completamente que había tomado mucho. Se apoyó sobre Skippy y, cuando Mamoru estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le preguntó **-¿Y?¿la pasaste bien?-**

Al escucharla se le ocurrió, ¿por qué no había pensado eso antes?Camufló su sonrisa pícara en una mueca y respondió seriamente** -Mmm… la verdad que no.-**

**-¿No?- **exclamó sorprendida ella y suspiró decepcionada, había querido que ese día fuera especial para él. **–Entonces voy a tener que cumplir con mi parte del trato ¿te llevo a algún lado?-**

**-Yo creo que si me llevás en ese estado, no llegamos ni a la esquina… ¿puedo?- **dijo él señalando las llaves del auto y disimulando su risa.

**-Mmm… está bien. Pero sólo porque tenés razón-** dijo Usagi mientras se reía **-¿Conocés algún lugar? Mirá que el trato se da vuelta ahora… si yo no la paso bien me vas a deber otra salida- **Dijo animada por el alcohol antes de sonrojarse por completo.

Mamoru se acercó, apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de Usagi y acercó la boca a su oreja **–Estoy seguro que la vas a pasar bien-**

La piel de Usagi se erizó, el estar tan cerca de él, del calor de su cuerpo y sentir sus suaves palabras rozando esa área tan sensible, casi la hacen derretirse.

Él se separó lentamente de ella, como no queriendo romper esa atmósfera de intimidad que los rodeaba, pero la liberó. Ya tendría su oportunidad, y no estaba lejos, sólo tenía que llegar ahí.

La acompañó hasta la puerta del acompañante y muy caballerosamente abrió la puerta ayudándola, volvió a su lado, se acomodó y puso en marcha a Skippy.

°O(¯'·.•·•.·'¯)Oº

Llegaron a una zona de imponentes edificios, Mamoru ingresó en el estacionamiento de uno de ellos. Usagi se incomodó un poco, ¿acaso la había llevado a su casa? Si así era…¡Mierda que se ganaba bien en el campo!

**-¿Qqqué hacemos acá?-** llevó a palabras sus pensamientos.

Mamoru ya estaba fuera del auto, abriéndole la puerta y ayudándola a levantarse, cuando ella estuvo de pie acercó su rostro al de ella y le dijo seductoramente **–Te voy hacer ver las estrellas-**

Antes que Usagi pudiera reaccionar la alzó, llevándola hasta el ascensor, la bajó y marcó el piso deseado.

**-Pe-pero…-** intentó preguntar ella.

**-Shh-** le respondió él colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar.

Rápidamente llegaron a destino, Mamoru tapó los ojos de Usagi con una de sus manos, tomándola de la cintura con la otra. Si tenía dudas, se esfumaron al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo tras ella y el calor de su mano en su vientre.

La hizo caminar lentamente, hasta que llegaron donde él quería. Le destapó los ojos suavemente. Estaba oscuro, miró alrededor, debían estar en un piso cuarenta más o menos. Desde ahí podía ver las luces de gran parte de la ciudad, una vista privilegiada, sin dudas.

**-Mirá para arriba-** le susurró él al oído.

Ella le hizo caso y se encontró con un hermoso cielo, la luna llena brillando en el horizonte y las estrellas acompañándola.

**-Es hermoso-** exclamó ella

**-No tanto como vos- **replicó Mamoru mientras la giraba en sus brazos para poder verla a los ojos. **-¿Bailás?-** le preguntó extendiendo la mano.

**-Pero si no hay música-** dijo confundida Usagi.

**-Eso se arregla fácil, espero que te guste Sinatra-** le contestó él acercándola más a su cuerpo y comenzando a cantar.

•·•

_**Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances we**__**'d be sharing love  
Before the night was through.**_

_**Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in you smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you.**_

_**Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away and**_

_**Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night.**_

•·•

Usagi se dejó llevar por el momento, sumergida en el ensueño de la cálida voz de Mamoru. Cuando él dejó de cantar, ella se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y una de sus manos acariciando el sedoso cabello azabache.

Se sonrojó y se apartó de él tan rápidamente que perdió el equilibrio. Mamoru la atajó antes que cayera.

**-Así no te podés ir manejando a tu casa, vamos que te preparo un café-** le dijo, Usagi asintió.

Subieron nuevamente al ascensor, esta vez Mamoru marcó el piso 22. Guió a Usagi hasta la puerta de su departamento y la abrió dejándola pasar.

Ella dio algunos pasos y se frenó de golpe, fue tan repentino que Mamoru, que iba caminando tras ella, no se percató y la chocó perdiendo ambos el equilibrio. Él logró hacer una extraña maniobra haciendo que ella cayera sobre él, de la otra manera podría haberla lastimado.

Él acostado en el suelo con ella encima, mirándose intensamente, hipnotizados uno con el otro. Mamoru no pudo contenerse más y la besó. La besó con desesperada pasión, devorando sus labios.

Usagi correspondió instantáneamente, abriendo su boca. Sus hambrientas lenguas danzaban a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, explorando cada rincón de la boca del otro, descubriendo deliciosos sabores.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y Mamoru aprovechó el momento de separación para sentarse, enderezándola a ella mientras atacaba la suave piel de su cuello y aspirando el dulce perfume que emanaba de ella. Usagi suspiraba, desde el momento que habían caído al suelo su autocontrol se había apagado y se habían liberado los impulsos de su cuerpo.

Cuando los labios de Mamoru dejaron su cuello, Usagi aprovechó para unirse nuevamente a él en un beso lleno pasión. Mamoru hizo uso de su gran destreza para levantarse con ella en brazos, apoyando su estrecha espalda contra la pared, ella entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura de él, haciendo que un ronco gemido escapara su boca.

Esta vez ella rompió el beso para lamer suavemente la oreja de Mamoru, mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo y el derecho para luego descender mordisqueando suavemente su cuello, mientras él atravesó el pasillo y, ya en el living, esquivó la mesita llegando al sillón, donde depositó a Usagi que aflojó el agarre de sus piernas.

Mamoru desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la blanca camisa de Usagi, dejando un camino de besos a su paso. Le quitó primero una manga, mientras acariciaba el hombro de ella con su lengua, repitiendo lo mismo del otro lado.

A través del exquisito corpiño de encaje podía ver los rosados pezones de ella, mordió uno suavemente sobre la fina tela haciendo que ella emitiera un grito ahogado.

Usagi introdujo las manos debajo de la negra camisa de Mamoru, explorando sus bien ejercitados pectorales, descendiendo por sus abdominales, llegando hasta que el jean la detuvo, recorrió el borde de éste haciendo que la yema de sus dedos ocuparan el espacio entre la piel y la rugosa tela. Sacó las manos velozmente cuando él aplicó el mismo trato a su otro pezón.

Su tacto le había dicho que él era pecaminosamente delicioso. Tomó ambos lados de la camisa y pegó un fuerte tirón, haciendo que los botones salieran volando y dejando frente a sus ojos un espectáculo pocas veces visto. Acercó la boca hasta el lampiño pecho de él mientras con sus manos peleaba con el botón y el cierre del pantalón.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Mamoru ya había logrado su cometido e introdujo las manos por dentro del jean de Usagi sujetando fuertemente sus glúteos y, con una extraordinaria maniobra, se deshizo de ellos dejando a la vista una tanguita, que hacía conjunto con el corpiño.

Usagi reaccionó empujándolo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el sillón, ella había ganado la batalla y ahora veía en la abertura del jean, la prominente erección de Mamoru oculta tras el bóxer negro. Con la ayuda de él quitó el molesto pantalón e introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la negra tela acariciando su miembro. Mamoru la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, quedando Usagi sentada sobre sus piernas.

Aprovechó la posición de ella para levantarse, ella entrelazó nuevamente sus piernas pero esta vez el roce de sus intimidades fue más cercano, acelerando sus respiraciones y produciendo que inentendibles sonidos escaparan de sus gargantas. Mamoru apoyó a Usagi contra todas las paredes con las que se encontró mientras devoraba sus labios hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

Se paró junto a la cama y Usagi se soltó cayendo sentada justo en el borde. Con gran habilidad se deshizo del bóxer de él, dejando ante sus ojos la gran erección de Mamoru. Lo sujetó con ambas manos robándole un fuerte gemido. Se acercó y pasó la lengua por el tronco de su miembro produciendo infinito placer en él. Repentinamente se lo introdujo en la boca, **-¡Oh... Usako!-** escapó de la boca de él en medio de indescriptibles sonidos.

Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de ella deteniendo sus placenteras caricias a su miembro y ubicando sus labios en su lugar. Acarició con sus manos la espalda de ella y desabrochó su corpiño, la empujó suavemente de manera que cayera acostada sobre la cama, colocó las manos en los hombros de ella y las deslizó llevándose con ellas las finas tiras de la blanca prenda. Una vez que llegó al extremo de sus brazos la tiró lejos. Tomó las delicadas manos de Usagi entrelazando sus dedos y llevó las manos sobre la cabeza de ella.

Suavemente rozó sus labios con los propios, descendió por el cuello y llegó hasta sus pechos. Le dedicó a cada uno de ellos movimientos circulares con su lengua, desde la base hasta el pezón. El cuerpo de Usagi se sacudía y sus jadeos iban en aumento.

Mamoru soltó las manos de Usagi, acariciando sus brazos hasta llegar a sus pechos y sujetarlos, mientras que con su boca dejaba un camino de húmedos besos por el esternón y vientre de ella, recorriéndolo por completo hasta que se encontró con un gran estorbo. Con sus dientes tiró de una de las tiritas y con una mano de la otra llevando la tanguita hasta los pies de ella y dejándola caer al piso. Tomó los tobillos de ella y separó sus piernas, recorrió con su lengua el interior de una de ellas hasta encontrarse con la húmeda intimidad de Usagi.

Sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua mientras que con uno de sus pulgares acariciaba el clítoris. Y luego intercambiando las tareas.

**-¡Por favor!-** suplicaba Usagi entre gemidos y jadeos **–Mamochan… por favor-**

Él oyó sus súplicas y, mientras continuaba dándole placer con su lengua, extendió su mano hacia la mesita de luz, tomó un preservativo y se lo colocó.

Lentamente fue avanzando sobre ella lamiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, la miró profundamente a los ojos y se introdujo en ella haciendo que gritara y cerrara fuertemente los ojos por el placer.

Mamoru la besó apasionadamente mientras se movía dentro de ella, las manos de Usagi paseaban por la espalda de él, dejando marcado el camino con sus uñas. Acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él y arqueó su espalda para lograr una penetración más profunda.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus gargantas emitían excitantes gemidos, el placer era demasiado grande para mantener sus bocas unidas y las separaron gritando sus nombres entre jadeos.

Las uñas de ella se enterraban cada vez más en su espalda y, al contrario de dolerle, aumentaba el placer que sentía. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y aceleró sus movimientos aumentando los gemidos de ambos. El clímax les llegó al mismo tiempo, contrayendo los músculos de sus cuerpos y gritando por última vez juntos.

Con la última fuerza que le quedaba, Mamoru la acomodó en la cama en la posición correspondiente y se separó de ella robándole un suspiro.

Mientras se quitaba la protección ella preguntó **-¿Usako?-** y él respondió **-¿Mamochan?-** obteniendo una risita traviesa de parte de ella.

Se dieron un dulce beso mientras Mamoru los tapaba con la sábana, ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y lo abrazó.

**-¿Cumplí con mi parte del trato?-** preguntó él divertido.

**-Ajá-** respondió ella **-y me hiciste ver las estrellas-**

Mamoru rió y le besó la frente.

**-Mentí… perdoname-** le dijo.

**-¿Ehmm?-** emitió ella somnolienta.

**-Sí la pasé bien-** confesó él.

**-Ya sabía-** murmuró ella antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mamoru sonrió nuevamente al verla dormida en sus brazos, él también fue cayendo presa del sueño, siendo su Usako la más dulce imagen que podía ver. Y antes de quedar dormido recordó los versos de una canción, que encajó perfectamente con lo que sentía.

"_Y tú que aun no te enteras que te amo porque no entiendes el lenguaje de mis manos_

_ mañana al despertar yo te diré lo que este tiempo por cobarde me callé." _

* * *

_Canciones:_

_Frank Sinatra – Strangers in the night_

_Ricardo Arjona – Duerme_

* * *

Queridos espectadores de tan conmovedora escena:

He aquí con ustedes mi primer guanyot, como dice Suyi. A ella tengo que agradecerle sus rojeos, te sigo y voy a seguir necesitando, aunque vos opines lo contrario! jiji

Este fic estaba pensado para el cumple de Mamo... soy un desastre, entre el estudio y la falta de inspiración se me extendió un poco la publicación, pero estoy conforme con el restultado. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Bombón, perdón si te ofendí... no fue mi intención. Dedicado exclusivamente a vos, **TE AMO**

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


End file.
